


Innocence & Obsession

by DonnieTZ



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti su Johanna e Turpin, quasi tutti nati all'interno del gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>.<br/><i>---<br/>Perché li aveva colti, gli sguardi bramosi che lui le riservava ogni giorno. E i vestiti che lui le regalavano le si stringevano addosso, in una carezza violenta che lei immaginava essere quella di palmi caldi e di dita avide. Il desiderio del giudice – evidente e perverso – era diventato il desiderio di Johanna. <br/>---<br/>Il pensiero, forte e malato, aveva divorato ogni capacità di combatterlo, ogni volontà, ogni altro bisogno. E a questo si accompagnava la necessità di trattenerla, di legarla a sé anche davanti alle sue richieste di volare lontano, di rispondere al richiamo della libertà. <br/>Anche solo un altro giorno di quella tortura, anche solo un altro istante senza poterla avere…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addormentarsi (Johanna!POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prima di dormire, Johanna teme (e spera) nell'arrivo di Turpin...  
> Grazie a Marta per il prompt!

“Sweeney Todd, Johanna/Turpin. Ogni notte si addormentava nella speranza che Turpin venisse a bussare alla sua porta.”  
Era una speranza che non avrebbe dovuto portare quel nome. Più l’aspettativa dell’inevitabile che vero e proprio bisogno.   
Eppure il desiderio c’era, annidato da qualche parte sotto la veste da camera, pronto a stringerle il ventre e a strapparle l’aria dai polmoni al minimo rumore proveniente dal corridoio. Lei non lo capiva, non lo voleva, quel pensiero, ma la sua esistenza era innegabile.   
Così attendeva, sotto le coperte calde della sua prigione dorata. Aspettava che la luce tremante di una candela entrasse con prepotenza dal corridoio, inondando il buio della stanza, retta dalla mano sicura del giudice Turpin.  
Del suo carceriere, del suo tutore, del carnefice della sua ingenuità.   
Perché li aveva colti, gli sguardi bramosi che lui le riservava ogni giorno. E i vestiti che lui le regalavano le si stringevano addosso, in una carezza violenta che lei immaginava essere quella di palmi caldi e di dita avide. Il desiderio del giudice – evidente e perverso – era diventato il desiderio di Johanna.   
Ogni notte quel rituale di speranza, attesa e disillusione si ripeteva sempre uguale. Prima di scivolare nel sonno, Johanna poteva quasi figurarsi quell’intrusione. Poteva immaginare le mani ruvide del giudice sulla sua pelle pallida, i suoi occhi penetranti a spogliarla con uno sguardo, la sua bocca a scorrerle contro. E si vergognava di quelle immagini avute fra il sonno e la veglia. Pregava, il mattino dopo, affinché la sua anima si salvasse.   
Ma non c’era salvezza, per lei, non c’èra speranza. Alla confusione si era sostituita la colpa, nel tempo, e Johanna aveva dovuto accettare la realtà.  
Così, a fior di labbra, si ritrovava a sussurrare.   
“Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima, maxima culpa”.


	2. Mea culpa (Turpin!POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giudice Turpin e le sue preghiere.  
> Grazie a Ornella per il prompt!

“Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima, maxima, culpa” le sue parole riecheggiarono per la chiesa tornando a lui come un monito, nonostante stesse solo sussurrando.  
Il tormento interiore era tanto forte da lasciarlo stordito e ferito. Incapace di fronteggiarlo, aveva trovato rifugio nell’unico altro posto – oltre al tribunale – dove la legge fosse massima, estrema e perenne.   
“Dio liberami, perdonami, trattienimi, pervadimi.” aggiunse, mentre quelle parole prendevano sempre più consistenza dentro di lui.   
Ma, con quelle preghiere, una sola immagine andava formandosi.   
Johanna.   
Improvvisamente una donna, una creatura sola, malinconica, seduta alla finestra, con il sole caldo che baciava la sua pelle e il vestito che le stringeva il corpo.   
“Dio salvami, salvami!”   
Non serviva appellarsi a Dio. Perché il giudice continuava a desiderare di spiarla, di guardarla, di scorgerla dietro il minuscolo foro nella parete. Così presa dalla città oltre il vetro, con la sua piccola bocca semiaperta per lo stupore. Così bella e morbida e… _terribilmente giovane_.   
“Dio salvami, lavami dalle oscenità.”  
Turpin l’aveva protetta dal mondo, nei suoi anni da bambina, ma come proteggere la donna che bramava la libertà oltre la finestra? L’aveva amata come una figlia, ora si sentiva solo soggiogato dalla sua bellezza e tentato dalla sua innocenza. Il corpo reagiva alla sua presenza come davanti ad una donna da desiderare e bramare.   
“No... no, no. Dio, liberami, salvami, ti prego, ti supplico.”  
Il pensiero, forte e malato, aveva divorato ogni capacità di combatterlo, ogni volontà, ogni altro bisogno. E a questo si accompagnava la necessità di trattenerla, di legarla a sé anche davanti alle sue richieste di volare lontano, di rispondere al richiamo della libertà.   
Anche solo un altro giorno di quella tortura, anche solo un altro istante senza poterla avere…  
“Dio!”  
Sposarla.   
La soluzione balenò alla mente del giudice come suggerita dal Dio a cui rivolgeva le sue suppliche. Ecco come proteggerla dal mondo, ecco come legarla e trattenerla. Con gli anni lei avrebbe saputo amarlo, ne era certo, e gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia nella solitudine non come una figlia, ma come una moglie, una donna, un’amante.   
“Johanna, salvami, liberami, perdonami.”  
Tornò a mormorare, prima di lasciare la chiesa.


End file.
